1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a card connector.
2. The Related Art
With the development of the information industry, communication devices, such as mobile phones, are widely used in people's daily lives. The mobile phone need be equipped with an electronic card to realize the communication function, and the electronic card electrically connects with a circuit board of the mobile phone by virtue of a card connector. So the card connector is an essential component of the mobile phone.
In general, the card connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals, an ejection mechanism, a card tray and a shielding shell. The insulating housing defines an insertion space penetrating through a top and a front thereof. The conductive terminals are integrally molded to the insulating housing. The ejection mechanism is assembled in one side of the insulating housing. The shielding shell is covered on the insulating housing. The card tray defines a receiving space therein, and is slidably inserted into the insertion space of the insulating housing.
In use, when the electronic card need be inserted in the card connector, the card tray is pushed rearward by an auxiliary tool to make the card tray push the ejection mechanism to move rearward, then the auxiliary tool is loosened to release the card tray, so that the ejection mechanism rebounds forward to eject the card tray out of the insertion space of the card connector. The card tray is pulled out from the insertion space of the card connector. So the electronic card is received in the receiving space of the card tray, and the card tray together with the electronic card is pushed rearward into the insertion space of the card connector. When the electronic card need be withdrawn from the card connector, the card tray is pushed rearward again by the auxiliary tool to make the card tray push the ejection mechanism to move rearward, then the auxiliary tool is loosened to release the card tray, so that the ejection mechanism rebounds forward to eject the card tray out of the insertion space of the card connector. The card tray is pulled out from the insertion space of the card connector. So the electronic card is taken out of the receiving space of the card tray.
However, in the process of the electronic card being inserted in or withdrawn from the card connector, the auxiliary tool is needed to assist in ejecting the card tray out of the insertion space of the card connector that brings an inconvenience to users on account of the users seldom carrying around the auxiliary tool with them.